


The Best Thing He'll Never Remember

by starchaser22



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Prompt Fill, Save Me, Tumblr Prompt, not beta read because we die like MEN, oh boy do i have a surprise for YOU, they both think the other isnt interested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Anonymous Requested: "halbarry: "you’re trying to remember who you made out with at that party last night and asking me for help but it was me who you made out with and I don’t want to tell you in case you’re disappointed AU". barry maybe didn't realize hal was drunk, or maybe u can do a "oooo barry got some SPEEDSTER ALCOHOL" thing"





	The Best Thing He'll Never Remember

Hal didn't remember.

Of course he didn't remember, because that's just Barry's luck, right? Yet this felt much different than all the other times Barry had been unlucky. It wasn't someone accidentally taking his burrito, or tripping over his own shoelaces at super speed.

No, this one filled Barry with dread long after the initial event.

Hal didn't remember the kisses, the soft touches, the chaste lips pressed against each other, and delicate skin on skin. The way he'd choked out his name in serene silence. Hal hadn't of even  _known_  if he didn't wake up with dozens of bruises dotting along his neck. He called them hickies, but Barry knew better. They were love marks, left there as evidence from the devotion and passion of his partner.

Hal didn't remember any of it.

Worst of all, he didn't remember who it had been with.

But Barry knew.

"Do you know? Who it was?" Hal looked surprisingly nervous, hand rubbing his neck (just over the bruises) and eyeing the floor. His voice wavered, but not with worry or anxiety, rather a type of eagerness. He was nervous, but excited. How would he feel if he found out the truth? Sure, they were best friends, but Hal had never shown any romantic interest in him before. It had just been a moment of drunken indecision. Not like they had done much past making out, anyways. Shirtless making out.  _Really good_ shirtless making out. Like, the best shirtless make out session of Barry's life.

That's what really got to him. For Barry, it had been a night he'd never forget; for Hal, it would be one he'd never remember.

What if he was disappointed? What if it tore apart their friendship? He's not sure he could ever live without Hal. They're best friends, partners. Was is really worth it? Throwing all that away?

In that moment, Barry decided that Hal could never know.

\-----------------------------

Hal watched as Barry hesitated, before shaking his head. Damn, he thought for sure his friend would know. Yet, there still seemed to be something there. Something that caused the hesitation, something he was hiding. "Are you sure?"

Barry swallowed. He nodded again.

" _Bear_." Hal tried to hit him with a look that said  _I-really-think-you're-lying-but-I'm-not-sure-what-you're-lying-about-so-I-can't-investigate_. Barry just shot him back an expression of disbelief and doubt.

He deflated. Fine, Hal will just have to ask Oliver. He'd have heard something, right? This sort of League gossip was right up his alley. Plus, he had been at the party last night.

\-----------------------------

" _Dude,"_  Oliver looked down at Hal, eyebrows almost to his hairline and jaw dropped. "How do you not remember? You weren't  _that_  drunk!"

Hal shrugged. Okay, yeah, it had just been a few of them there, and he hadn't really had too much to drink, sure, but he also hadn't eaten all day. Truth be told, Hal hadn't really thought the whole thing through. 

"Listen, all I know is I woke up in my own bed, but with these-" He gestured to his neck, "-marks. Can't remember how I got them, or how I'd even gotten home. Figured you might have heard something."

Oliver seemed to find the entire thing quite humorous. He was holding back a laugh, but had no issue with restraining his grin, leaving it on display for all to see. "You may find this hard to believe, but I actually don't talk to people while I'm sleeping."

Hal sighed, slouching back in the chair. It'd been worth a shot. "Think you can at least ask Dinah?"

"You wanna wake her up? 'Cause I'm sure as hell not."

Yeah, he had a point. Most of the League members weren't morning people -having spent all night beating the shit out of people in alleyways- but Dinah was by far the worst. Oliver still tells the story of when they'd first begun dating and he'd woken her up to tell her that he was leaving, and she had instinctively screamed him through six layers of solid concrete. Hal does  _not_  want to be on the receiving end of that, thanks.

"God,  _fine-"_   He felt a buzz in his pocket, and held up one finger to shush Ollie while he checked it.

Swiping across his screen, he opened up the notification. Instagram? Hal never used Instagram. Last thing he posted was some airplane, like, eight years ago. Why he kept it around, no one knew. Never opened the app, never posted anything.

But, apparently, someone hunted down his age-old user just to tag him. That someone being Wally West.

Hal's not even surprised, looking at the notification from running_westxx. If anyone were to scour the deep web for his ancient social media profile, it would be Wally. The Bats would do it, too, but they would just silently hold it over his head.

He swiped the notification, finger still silencing Oliver during the three seconds it took the app to load.

_Then he saw it._

A picture of him, last night, plastered all over a red-faced speedster. The lighting was dark, but there was no doubt. It was Barry.

Hal read the description.  _Running_westxx: don't u hate it when ur uncle hooks up at ur jl party._ There was an eye-rolling emoji next to it, and all Hal could think about was  _how_ Wally  _dared_ roll his eyes at a time like  _this?_

"Oh my god."

"Hal?" Oliver walked around the chair to peer over his friend's shoulder. "Oh, yep. That happened. Did I leave that part out?"

If Hal hadn't been so caught off guard, he would have socked Ollie in the jaw right then and there. "You _knew?_ " His voice definitely did not crack.

Oliver shrugged, completely oblivious to the world crumbling around him. "Guess I forgot."

He tried to make a noise, but all that came out was a series of indignant squeaks. He wanted to bunch him. He wanted to punch Oliver, but he also wanted to punch his damn memory. He made out with Barry! 

Oh, god, he'd made out with Barry.

Barry, who hadn't even told him. He must regret it. Or maybe he also forgot- no, speedsters can't get drunk. He had to regret it, or be embarrassed, or something. Anything. Why hadn't he told him? They're best friends, and best friends should tell each other when they drunkenly make out with one another.

A sudden gust of wind broke through the room, followed by a huge  _boom_. Hal barely registered the red-faced speedster in front of him.

"Barry? How'd you know he'd be here?" He heard Oliver ask, but Hal was too lost in his own thoughts. Why hadn't he told him? It was embarrassing, but also... it felt like straight up  _betrayal._ Even though, reasonably, it wasn't, but Hal wasn't exactly thinking straight right now.

" _Hal_ ," Barry was on his knees in front of him, one hand on his knee and the other on his chin. He lifted it so that their eyes met, but didn't say anything else.

"Yeah, let me just leave... My own house..." With a final pat on the shoulder, Oliver turned around and left, loudly slamming the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" They maintained eye contact, but it became increasingly more difficult as each second passed. He wanted to say more, but all that came out was a choked breath. He collapsed his head in his hands, Barry's falling to his other knee.

"I was scared." His voice was stern and decisive, but Hal could hear how fast his feet were tapping on the linoleum. "I mean, you're my best friend, Hal, and I really didn't want to mess that up over one drunken night."

Hal looked down at their feet. Barry was crouching, but his toes kept tapping, the sound echoing through the mansion. He numbly wondered if it would wake Dinah up, then realized that it didn't matter. He would most definitely regret that thought later on.

"How could you be scared, Bear?" All the embarrassment and frustration seemed to leave almost instantaneously. The second he met Barry's eyes again, it was all gone. His entire body relaxed, and Barry's with him.

"I-" He broke eye contact again, looking off to a spot right beside Hal's head. "I didn't want it to ruin what we have. You've never shown any romantic interest in me, or anything, so why would-"

"Barry, you absolute _dumbass._ " The words were harsh, but Hal was smiling despite himself. 

Barry's head tilted to the side, and it reminded Hal of a puppy hearing a new sound. Done so in wonder and curiously. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"You just-" He tried to search for words that could convey what he was feeling, but couldn't. Hal has never been a poet; he's much better at speaking through his actions.

In a swift, simple motion, Hal leaned forward. He put each hand on one side of Barry's beautiful, adorable face, and pulled him closer until their lips met. It didn't last long - hardly more than a second or two - but it changed everything. The glass wasn't fogged, the sky was clear; he was seeing the world through new eyes, and in this world, he's been in love with Barry Allen forever.

Barry's fingers rose to caress Hal's hands, and he whispered his name as softly as possible, "Hal..." But words were too loud, too overwhelming. Too complex and confusing and they just  _don't work._ Hal wants to keep going, wants to surge forward and capture their lips in one once again, but needed some kind of confirmation. He needed to know that they both wanted this.

"Barry, if you're not-"

Warm. Barry is warm, and his lips taste like angels and sunshine and everything Hal always thought it would be, but what seemed so out of reach. A pair of hands overlay his own, and it's like his skin is suddenly brimming with electricity, arcing between them. It joined them in a beauty far deeper than what their lips could say or show. Something that sunk down to their very bones.

As Hal pulls Barry up onto his lap, allowing the other man to straddle his legs and deepen the kiss, he thinks that maybe last night was the best thing he'd never remember.

**Author's Note:**

> i am SO sorry to everyone who requested a prompt that i havent done yet. i saw this in my inbox and it just. it spoke to me. but now its done and i can FINALLY FINISH THE OTHER 20 IVE STARTED ASKLDFAS
> 
> check out my [tumblr! ](https://supermonkeyball.tumblr.com/)


End file.
